


Kismet

by Pie_pecans_and_parrots



Series: Destiny [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Women, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Love, Marvel Universe, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamory, Protective Steve Rogers, Wakanda, but they're good i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pie_pecans_and_parrots/pseuds/Pie_pecans_and_parrots
Summary: "Fate leads the willing, and drags along the reluctant" - SenecaFox, Steve and Bucky are the perfect mix of willing and reluctant. And Fox knows better than anyone that fate doesn't discriminate. They need to stay together to weather the storm that is coming for them.





	Kismet

She woke in a hospital bed.

 _Again_.

Fox closed her eyes – even though they were dim – the overhead lights hurt her eyes.

A soft breath from next to her roused her further. She forced open her eyes, trying to ignore the way her head throbbed, and tried to turn over to see who was there. A dull tug from the skin of her arm made her pause. An IV stretched from the crook of her elbow to a high-tech looking set-up in various shades of white and grey.

There was another sighing soft huff, and she turned her head gently.

She couldn’t help the warmth that flooded her eyes and tightened her throat as she took in the sprawled sleeping form of Steve. She looked past him, and saw Bucky, lying on another hospital bed, his right side towards her. He also had an IV in his arm.

She lay there, letting herself cry happily and quietly at the sight of her boys.

 _They were together_.

Broken, beaten, but together.

She sniffled, and the faint sound made both men stir.

Steve twitched back into consciousness – whilst Bucky frowned and scrunched his face up as he woke.

She watched them fondly, as Steve looked first at Bucky, then at her.

His eyes lit up as he met her gaze. She smiled widely as he almost fell off the chair in his haste to get to her.

“Fox…” he said softly, gently touching her outstretched hand. “How are you feeling?”

She tried to shrug, realizing that her movements were sluggish. She felt physically numb. “I feel like I want to stop waking up to see you like this.”

His face fell slightly. “I’m so sorry-” he began, but she grunted.

“If anyone should be sorry, it’s me.”

“Why?” Bucky piped up. His eyes were still dreamy, and the fact he hadn’t moved from his spot told her he was just as drugged up.

She smiled bitterly. “Because. Because everything they made me to be – everything I can do; it lead to nothing but ruin, and violence, and pain- all because I can’t control myself. I didn’t see, and now-”

Steve’s hand slid over her tightly clenched fist, that she hadn’t even realized she’d been making. “You can’t hold yourself responsible for any of this. This all happened because I-”

“I’m gonna have to stop you there, Stevie.” Bucky held up a weak hand. “I’m pretty sure, if I remember correctly, I-”

“Oh my god.” Fox groaned loudly interrupting them. “Listen to us! We’re a bunch of sorry, sad, beaten up people who can’t stop blaming themselves.” She smiled tightly. “It could almost be funny if it wasn’t so fucked up.”

They were quiet for a minute, the two men listening to Fox’s slightly wheezy breathing.

She almost fell asleep again, when the sound of Bucky rustling in his bed made her eyes flew open in remembrance. “Buck! Your arm!” she twisted, half upright.

His lips pressed together tightly. “You saw that.” He sighed shortly, and turned his body over, with difficulty. She let out a quiet gasp.

Fox pushed herself up, using the IV pole as support and ignoring her body screaming in pain, and Steve’s anxious hands. Slowly she ambled over to her dark haired lover, and sat next to him. Hesitantly, she ran a hand over the black covered stump and up to his scars. “Did it hurt?” she whispered.

He nodded wordlessly, and she took a shaky breath, and manoeuvred herself down next to him, tucking herself as tightly against him as her injured body would allow.

A tight bitterness rose in her throat as Steve silently got onto the large hospital bed on Bucky’s other side.

She cried quietly as the light dimmed in their room.

She cried for Bucky’s arm and Bucky’s pain, and Steve’s shield, and Steve’s pain.

She cried for Tasha, for Lilith, for Sam – for all of the Avengers, for all the people broken by that fucking Civil War.

She didn’t allow any tears for herself.

_No._

She didn’t deserve tears.

 

* * *

 

 

It was only three days later, when Fox didn’t lose her breath after walking more than a metre – that she found out what had happened.

T’Challa had rescued them, granted them medical assistance and sanctuary.

It was three weeks after that, when she found out exactly what Steve, Bucky and T’Challa had been having meetings about. The scientist who had told her had thought she had known.

Fox did not.

_And that was the beginning of the end._

* * *

“How could _you?!”_

Bucky and Steve flinched.

For a small woman still covered in bandages and using a cane to walk, she looked ready to kill.

Bucky stood, still unbalanced because of his missing arm. “Fox – I know it seems like-”

“It seems like you’re leaving us – _again!_ I can’t believe this!” Fox screamed. She was unhinged, pain lancing through her body at the strain, and through her heart at the thought of losing him again. “We have done everything to stay together, we have fought our friends – we have destroyed relationships, we have hurt people. There is nothing we haven’t done to stay together, to get back to each other! And now you’re just gonna throw that away?!”

“I’m doing this so that I don’t leave again!” Bucky snapped back, voice just as loud. “I’m doing this so we can figure out what the fuck is happening in my head and make sure it never happens again!”

They were all silent.

Fox covered her face with her hand, and Steve stood, approaching her. At his light touch to her wrist, she dropped it. She wasn’t crying, but her eyes had misted over and reddened. “Okay. Okay. So how long do we have?” her voice was quiet, and she avoided Bucky’s eyes, choosing to stare out the window behind them all. The jungle was quiet and green.

“I think the chamber is going to be ready in three days.”

“Three-!” Fox cut off her cry with a violent jerk of her head away from them. “When were you going to tell me?” she said tiredly, ducking under Steve’s arm and sitting down heavily on one of the chairs in their living quarters. Bucky shifted uncomfortably. Fox nodded, smiling bitterly. “Right.”

* * *

 

T’Challa found her sitting at the edge of the gardens, staring into the jungle.

“I thought the doctors had told you to stay inside.”

She didn’t react to him – even though he knew that he had been soundless in his approach. She just sniffled. T’Challa approached her and sat next to her. “I cannot tell you again how sorry I am.”

She shook her head. “Don’t. Please.” She said, voice hoarse. “You’re doing what is right. Even if I can’t see it right now.”

“Have you spoken to him since?”

She shook her head. “I think I’m just pretending that if I don’t see him then it won’t really happen.” Fox’s face twisted. “I should see him tonight. Both of them.”

“Yes. You don’t have much time left.”

She made no effort to move, just sat with him. The two of them followed the fluttering of a parrot high in the trees.


End file.
